


Missed Chances

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could make his life more lonely. Nothing could make him regret never confessing his feelings—</p><p>-Or, so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters; I only explore the possibilities.

Loneliness was something Antonio was used to. It was his daily life. Sure, he had friends, his fellow heroes to spend time with. But there was always the crushingly cold reality waiting for him at home. A dark apartment void of a family he could have had. A wife, perhaps, sitting in the kitchen with a nice dinner made and a lecture ready for any carelessness he'd shown on Hero TV. A handful of children running around, eager to greet their father when he got home… It was a dream he often had.

But he had another dream. A dream that, in reality, was the cause of his lack of a family waiting for him at home.

They had practically grown up together; he and Kotetsu. A passionate Japanese young man with beautiful tan skin and bright honey-brown eyes who had grown into his NEXT powers at a decently early age. Kotetsu had idolized the Hero Mr. Ledged, and had decided to dedicate his powers to helping people. He had such a big heart, but was also painfully obtuse.

Childhood subsided into college life, and it was then when Antonio realized his feelings for Kotetsu ran much deeper than the friendship they had forged. But he said nothing, not wanting to risk ruining what they had together.

But then she came along. Bright, loving, encouraging Tomoe. She was perfect and Kotetsu fell hard for her. Antonio watched as Kotetsu slipped through his fingers and into her arms, her ring on his finger, and soon, a baby on the way. He never hated her, though. She was so good for Kotetsu. She supported them both as they made their names as Heroes, she was his support, but also knew when to put her foot down when he got too carried away.

Antonio began to see her as a sister, and the baby girl that had been brought into the world? Kaede—became like a niece to him. He loved the small family with all his heart.

But then tragedy had struck. Tomoe had fallen ill, and after a long battle, she had lost, leaving Kotetsu alone and lost. He was at his side, supporting him through the painful loss, and he watched as Kotetsu left his daughter in the care of his mother to pursue his work as a hero.

It wasn't the time to confess his feelings. And why should he? Kotetsu was straight. There would be no reason to hope that Kotetsu would ever be interested in him. Yet his unrequited love never faded for an instant, and his prime to marry and start a family of his own passed. No woman could seem to surpass Kotetsu in Antonio's heart.

But it was alright. He was used to being so alone. He was used to admiring his best friend from afar as he ran around with his partner Barnaby Brooks Junior, bringing justice to the city of Sternbild.

Nothing could make his life more lonely. Nothing could make him regret never confessing his feelings—

-Or, so he thought.

He hadn't known how wrong he was—how deep the hurt could get until just now as he stood frozen in place, his eyes glued to the scene he'd just walked in on in the locker rooms to the workout area in the Apollon building.

Kotetsu stood pinned against the closed door of his locker, his work out T-shirt and shorts wrinkled and disheveled upon his built form, and none other than the young, new rookie hero Barnaby pressing against him, his pale lips sucking upon an exposed spot on his shoulder, sure to leave a dark bruising mark in his wake. White hands roamed over Kotetsu's torso, and in turn, tan hands settled on Barnaby's hips, pulling him closer despite the protests he moaned out.

"B-Bunny, not here!" he gasped, eyes squeezed shut, "Someone could see!"

"Maybe I've stopped caring if people find out about us." Barnaby said, pulling back to look Kotetsu in the eye. His fingers forcing Kotetsu to look up at him by gripping his bearded chin. "Let's tell your family. You are visiting them this weekend, right? I'll come with you."

"But—Kaede—"

"She likes me. I'm sure she'll like to have me in the family." Barnaby gave a smile that Antonio hadn't thought was possible of the blond. A genuine, happy smile. "I want people to know you are mine. I want you to wear my ring next to her's. Hasn't it been long enough hiding it from everyone? We aren't getting any younger, old man."

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed and he heaved a sigh. "Alright, we'll try to tell my family this weekend first." He cupped Barnaby's face in his hands, his fingers threaded through blond curls, "Such a possessive Bunny I have."

The teasing tone faded as their lips met once more and Antonio felt his heart shatter.

So he  _had_  had a chance…and yet again, he had missed it.

Shaking his head, Antonio put on his best supportive smile—again. If Barnaby made Kotetsu happy, then he would support them. But for now, it was best to sneak out until they were ready to tell him directly…

"Take care of him." He muttered Barnaby's way as he slipped out of the locker room and closed the door as quietly as he could. "Don't hurt him, he can't handle another loss…"

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
